batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Lady Arkham
Lady Arkham is the main antagonist of Batman: The Telltale Series. The leader of the Children of Arkham, she terrorized Gotham City in a crusade of revenge. Lady Arkham was the first challenge faced by Batman, pushing him to make difficult choices. Her true identity was Vicki Vale, a reporter for the Gotham Gazette who became a false ally for Bruce Wayne. Biography Born Victoria Arkham, Vicki's family were in charge of running Arkham Asylum. When her parents were murdered by men working for Thomas Wayne to prevent them from whistleblowing his illegal usage of the hospital, she placed into care. Adopted by John and Patricia Vale, Vicki was the subject of various forms of abuse, ranging from beatings to being kept in a torture chamber for days on end. She claimed that the only reason that she had managed to survive the abuse was due to her lust for vengeance upon her foster parents, the Wayne family and all of Gotham City. Despite her traumatic upbringing, Vicki seemed to become an accomplished journalist, securing a position at the Gotham Gazette as its star reporter. There, she gained a complemented reputation for continuously seeking out the truth. However, Vicki's rage continued to worsen over the years, which culminated in elaborate plans for revenge on the corrupt citizens of Gotham. Becoming a member of a political movement called Children of Arkham, Vicki gradually ascended into power as its leader. Though previously a peaceful group, she quickly reformed the group as a powerful terrorist organization. Adopting its symbol as her own, Vicki christened herself Lady Arkham, an identity that she created during the time with the Vales. To greatly expanded their numbers, Vicki use the Gazette's resources investigate individuals who were committed to Arkham Asylum to determine whether they were also victims to Wayne. Among these new members were various criminals, including Oswald Cobblepot and Roland Desmond. In complete control over that reformed organization, Vicki made plans target Thomas' son, Bruce, and enact the trauma she and others had suffered from his actions. She also targeted Wayne's allies, Carmine Falcone and Hamilton Hill, planning to expose and murder them. Very quickly, Vicki's plans were to spread chaos throughout Gotham, allowing them to become the ruling elite within the city. From there, the Children of Arkham would broaden their scope to the world beyond. Using various connections, Lady Arkham gathered information about Wayne's connections to Falcone, planning to make them public. Though Penguin, they were also able to get Hill under their thumb and gather additional information to use against Falcone. Vale also researched the chemicals used by Wayne to gaslight his victims, planning to use them within their operations. Batman: The Telltale Series ''Realm of Shadows Vicki was present at Harvey Dent's fundraiser at Wayne Manor. There, she met Bruce and hoped to gain close information about him. During their conversation, Vicki noticed blood on Bruce's collar, which he quickly brushed off. Upon seeing Carmine Falcone enter Wayne Manor, she became suspicious that Dent's campaign may have been soliciting votes from him and his organization. She was also among the guests that noticed if Bruce either shook Falcone's hand or refused to. Vicki was also among the reporters in the press conference where Bruce and Harvey announced the "Thomas and Martha Wayne Mental Hospital". She was the only reporter who asked a question about the plans for the old Arkham Asylum. She later met Bruce after the press conference, which ended with the allegations of the Wayne's corruption. She offered to help Bruce in the public eye, by giving a quote about these rumors. ''If he chooses to, she records his comments and tells him how she will ensure Gotham will hear his defense. While being shown out, Vicki reassured Bruce that he'd pull through. After decrypting Mayor Hill's drive, Bruce found it contained enough data to incriminate Falcone and expose his operations. Alfred suggested that he give the information to Vicki, so the criminal's ties would be public, though he can also give it to Lieutenant Gordon. If Bruce choses Vicki, she thanks him for it, as it is enough to both take down Falcone and improve her career. However, she does show some concern for her own safety, which Bruce could either offer her some tips or protection. Vicki also asks whether exposing Falcone will help the city and a symbol Gotham would need to stay hopeful. After the conversation finishes, Vicki departs and releases the evidence to all media outlets. ''Children of Arkham Vicki later appeared at the GCPD shortly after Falcone's murder. It was possible that she had drugged Sgt Renee Montoya and coerced her into murdering the crime lord. When Vicki noticed Bruce leaving the scene, she tried to converse with him and collect information about Falcone's murder. As Bruce left, she was given either Montoya's name or stonewalled completely. At some point before the debate, Vicki filmed a video as Lady Arkham, and demanded that the citizens of Gotham fight the corrupted and take control of Gotham. She, along with Penguin, Blockbuster, and other members of the Children of Arkham attacked the debate between Hill and Dent. Vale was among the reporters at the Mayoral debate. It's possible she gave the Children of Arkham access to the building and helped bypass the security. After it was attacked by the Children of Arkham, Vicki was among the hostages taken. "Forced" onto the stage by Blockbuster, she hosted the event with Penguin and inject Hill and Dent with the psychogenic chemical. When Batman finally intervened, Vicki took the opportunity to escape and was "saved" by the vigilante. It's assumed she made it to safety before the GCPD were able to interfere. New World Order Following their attack at the debate, Vicki ordered a group of the Children of Arkham to collect a batch of chemicals. Creating a modified version, she planned to spread it through Gotham's busiest area: Mercy Street. Lady Arkham also sent the Children of Arkham members to attack the newly appointed Mayor Dent and Penguin to infiltrate Wayne Enterprises, which allowed them access to the company's resources and financially support them, during their operations. Vicki also created a false article in the Gotham Gazette, where she interviewed "The leader of the Children of Arkham", possibly to draw the attention of Batman. Should that have been the case, it succeeded, as she was later contacted at work by Batman. Vicki asked to meet him at Cobblepot Park and waited there after work. As they had agreed, Batman showed up, but tried to gather information about the group and where she had conducted the interview. Though reluctant to do so at first, Vicki decided to give him one of their bases of operations, a Skyrail Depot where they were developing the Mercy Street attack. As Lady Arkham, she rendezvoused with the thief Catwoman, who had been hired by Penguin to steal information from Hill. They and a group of members obtained a component for an upgraded Arkham drug and returned the Sky Train Depot. Knowing Batman was present, Lady Arkham to Catwoman as a hostage and threatened to inject her with a lethal dose of the drug. However, Catwoman broke free and helped the vigilante sabotage their plans. As Batman tried to disable the monorail used to disperse the drug, Lady Arkham fought him to in an attempt to stop the sabotage. However, intervention from Catwoman led to her being defeated by the vigilante and, ultimately, the train being destroyed. After these turn of events, Lady Arkham critically injured Batman, allowing her and the other Children of Arkham members to escape. As her civilian identity, Vicki was present at the Wayne Enterprises press conference announcing Bruce's resignation as CEO and Cobblepot's takeover. As Wayne left the stage, she joined and congratulated him for his speech before drugging him. As it took affect over Bruce, Vicki revealed her identity and coerced him into attacking Cobblepot. Unable to fight off the effects of the drug, Bruce attacked him, landing him a sentence to Arkham Asylum. Guardian of Gotham After the event, Vicki went into hiding, though was reported missing by the Gazette. Needing a new location to store the Arkham drug, she decided to use her foster father's heating company warehouse. Arriving at her foster parent's home, Vicki attacked and brutally murdered them, leaving only her foster brother alive. After ensuring that they had access to the warehouses, she learned through Penguin that Batman's computer network was linked to Wayne Enterprises' tech. Vicki ordered him to take over the network and cripple the vigilante's operations as they prepared for their next attacks. Following a tip from an Arkham inmate, Batman investigated the Vale residence and discovered the crime scene Vicki had left. Using clues left behind, he was able to deduce her actions and passed over the information to the GCPD. Lady Arkham's chemical deposit was later destroyed by Dent, who had now been driven insane by the dosage she had given him. This damaged her plans, but did not stop her final goal: the Liberation of Arkham Asylum's inmates. City of Light After learning that Bruce Wayne had been released from Arkham, Vicki decided to take retribution on his butler Alfred Pennyworth. Arriving at Wayne Manor, she and her men, after a brief struggle, captured him and left an IP address for a server. Taking Alfred to her parent's foster home, Lady Arkham filmed a message for Bruce and forced the butler to suffer the same abuse she had at the Vales' hands. Shortly afterwards, Lady Arkham lead the Children to take control of Arkham Asylum, holding the staff hostage and set up to release the inmates. She also moved Pennyworth to the catacombs beneath the building, where she prepared for Batman's arrival. When the vigilante arrived, Vicki refused attempts to step down quietly and released the inmates. She fled to the catacombs, chased by the vigilante. After a brief encounter in the dining hall, Batman finally caught up to Vicki in one of the cells. Whilst Batman tried to negotiate Alfred's return, Vicki used her staff to blast the floor beneath, dropping them both into the catacombs. Fleeing to the main chamber, Vale tried to justify her actions to Batman, insisting that her actions had helped the city more than damage it. Leading him into the main chamber, she watched as he tried to free Alfred. Interfering before he could free the butler, she realized the two were closely associated. Seeing the opportunity to discover who Batman was, Vicki threatened to kill Alfred unless he unmasked himself. Depending on whether Batman chooses to comply or attack, Vicki either gouges out Alfred's eye or learns the vigilante is Bruce Wayne. ''If the latter takes place, Vicki refuses to see him as a hero and attacks him, gouging out part of his right ear. Engaging in a fight with Batman/Bruce, Vicki attempted to end the battle with him for good. This lead to damage on the chamber's supports, causing it to start to collapse. Eventually, Batman was able to defeat Vicki by blasting her with the concussions staff, leading to her being critically injured. After the fight, she tried to escape through the catacombs, but apparently crushed by falling debris. It is believed by some that she had died, though her body was never recovered. Legacy Following Vicki's apparent death, the remaining members of the Children of Arkham and the escaped patients were all rounded up by the GCPD. The group was subsequently disbanded, with its members now serving various sentences in Blackgate Prison and Arkham Asylum. News reports would also report of Vicki's involvement as Lady Arkham, along with her defeat at Batman's hands. Batman would keep a display of Lady Arkham in the Batcave, which consisted of her concussion staff and either her broken mask or doll (depending on whether he attacked her or unmasked himself). The Children of Arkham had also been disbanded, with many of its members now serving sentences in Blackgate Prison. If Bruce attends Gordon's rally, he can announce plans to renovate Arkham Asylum, in memory of her family and to help it recover from his father's actions. Personality In her civilian identity, Vicki Vale was often very passive aggressive, often to collect information for her articles. However, due to the abuse she was put though as a child, she seemed to know only anger and hatred, which she would show as her identity of Lady Arkham. Though she hid it as her civilian identity, Vicki would often try to justify her actions, believing that she was always correct. Even after she discovered Wayne was Batman, she couldn't accept the playboy as a hero but as vicious billionaire willing to hurt the defenceless of Gotham. Vicki also was willing enough to put innocent bystanders in the way of her attacks, even planning to release the Arkham drug on Mercy Street to affect many civilians. Lady Arkham also showed much brutality, including the gruesome murder of her foster parents. However, the fact she left her foster brother live shows that she may have unwilling to harm children, meaning she probably had some boundaries she was unwilling to cross. Equipment Costume As Lady Arkham, Vicki wore a costume inspired by a doll she created in her makeshift cell in the Vales' basement. This included black leather jacket with strips of leather, golden fastenings and a shoulder brace, black combat trousers, black gloves and hover boots. To protect her identity and provoke fear in her enemies, she wore a customized mask, fitted with a voice modulator and consisting of armored plating. It's unclear how much protection Vicki had in her costume, though was able to survive being blasted with her own concussion staff. However, the mask was very brittle, braking after one hit from Batman. Concussion Staff Lady Arkham used a concussion staff, procured through unknown means. When activated, it would fire a strong sonic blast, which was capable of blasting objects in the direction.The staff's blast was powerful enough to puncture Batman's armor and damage hard materials like stone. Lady Arkham often used it in combat or as a means of interaction in the environment. Hover Boots Lady Arkham also used hover boots, as part of her costume. It is unknown about the precise technology within them, but they were capable of letting fly to areas she could not reach. She also increase her speed while running and the leg strength, dealing further damage and allowing her to jump great distances or heights. Relationships Bruce Wayne/Batman Vicki's relationship with Bruce Wayne seemed to be friendly at first, before the revelation about her identity. Depending on his actions, Bruce can trust Vicki in helping him clear his family's name and try to recover his family's legacy. He can even help her career at the Gazette, giving her evidence of Carmine Falcone's business to publish though the media or letting lose the name of the cop who shot him. However, Vicki's views on Bruce was the same she had on his father, a brash and selfish billionaire, willing to harm or kill others for his own benefit. Vicki only revealed her true identity to him after drugging and coercing him into attacking Oswald Cobblepot. Vicki's views on Batman were different, as she had been inspired by the vigilante to fight Gotham's corrupted, a fact she admitted to him during their final conflict. She also believed that they were fighting for the same cause, though she was willing to take further steps than he could. However, Vicki was willing to kill him whenever he stood in her way, such as her attempt to spread her chemical agent on Mercy Street and the liberation of Arkham patients. Upon learning that Bruce was Batman, she was unable to view the vigilante as a selfless person and comes to the conclusion that he uses the guise to attack the oppressed. Her parting words to Batman change, depending on her knowledge of the vigilante's identity. The Children of Arkham Many members of the Children of Arkham seem to hold Lady Arkham in high regard, often following her orders without question. However, she seemed treat them only as pawns, giving them mostly orders, with privileges and ranks reserved if they helped the group's operations further. It's possible that Lady Arkham kept her identity a secret, as Oswald Cobblepot willingly shot at Vicki during the group's attack on the mayoral debate and seemed surprised when Bruce Wayne told him about his knowledge of her civilian identity. Quotes *''"We are the Children of Arkham, and we have opened your eyes."'' *''"You might as well come out Batman. I know you're here."'' *''"You have to face the truth sometime, Batman. You can't protect Gotham from itself."'' *''"They lit the fire. We're here to stoke the flames."'' *''"Do you feel that? That is the drug kicking in."'' *''"I think it's time you learned my real name. I am Lady Arkham."'' *''"A lesson needs to be taught. They won't look the other way -- not again."'' *''"Arkham! Listen to me. Freedom is yours! The only one standing in your way... is Batman."'' *''"The butler has to die, Batman. Payment for Thomas Wayne's sins. He took away my family, so I'll take away his son's."'' *''"I'm curious Batman. I know why I wear the mask. It's who I am, who I was always meant to be. What about you?"'' *''"This has to be some kind of... trick. Bruce Wayne -- he'd never be the man Batman is. He only looks out for himself."'' *''"You belong in this darkness, Batman. You'll be buried in it. You, and the butler."'' *''"You belong in this place, Bruce. Lost, forgotten, buried. And Gotham will not morn you. The sins of the Wayne bloodline end here."'' *''"I see your true face. I'll never trust you."'' Gallery Bruce_&_Vicki.jpg|Vicki meets Bruce after the press conference Batman_vs_Lady_Arkham.jpg|Lady Arkham confronts Batman Trivia *Unlike most iterations and portrayals of her in other media, this iteration of Vicki Vale is antagonistic and only acts as an ally to Bruce in order to advance her plans. *There are comparisons that can be drawn between Lady Arkham and another villain from Batman video games; Jason Todd/Arkham Knight from Batman: Arkham Knight: **Both are existing characters within the main Batman continuity but given a new antagonistic identity within their respective games. **Both seem to target Bruce Wayne, due to their belief that he was indirectly responsible/involved in a traumatic event in their lives. **Both have their criminal identity linked with Arkham Asylum and lead a group of mercenaries in a crusade for revenge. **Both were held captive and tortured, twisting their views on the world and giving them a desire for revenge. Category:Villains Category:Batman: The Telltale Series Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Terrorists